


Chill time?

by GhostDog16



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chill Fic, Dissing, Why Did I Write This?, musics in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDog16/pseuds/GhostDog16
Summary: Just testing out the hyperlinks and images. (Might be a two chapter punch.)





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a test.

For the people that know Outkast but it was from Hey ya.

Outkast [ Aquemini ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4fwLA1_ARM)

[ My Favorite Things ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiAzWg2yq9M)

[ Sir Luscious Left Foot has entered the chat ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSm0ktcQ5S4)

And now for the soulful

[ Kung fu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOgdRVm-zzw)

[ Walk on by ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5loAY27W5IY)

[ Right on for the darkness ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igC_1jwWR9o)

Rest in power Issac Hayes and Curtis Mayfield.

I’ll just leave these here. Don't mind me.


	2. Interude to the truth

Play these songs at your own risk while writing.

[ Never Scared ](https://youtu.be/_ALxr1dTz68)

[ Tear the club up](https://youtu.be/VvNhiZV4o8c)

*phone rings* He picks it up and answers it.

“Who is this?” He’s talking the phone to someone while looking up the fight songs and looking in the databases of the amine side.

“Okay? Listening.” Then he starts typing three words, looks at pictures and almost yells at the screen, then composes himself.

“Let me get this straight; You’re asking me about a man beater, can’t even make an attempt to stop one, and you wanna call me to do something about that kind of person?” Now he gets up from his chair and looks into his closet. “Oh, just suspicious, as you heard a stun gun go off in your school? Alright I’ll look into this. And I want to know how you got this number.” And picks out a red shirt and red and black mid top shoes, not even matching with the jeans he’s wearing currently.

“Oh well. I’ll just find out myself. And what the schools name?” He walks back to the computer looking in disgust. “I’ll check it out.” As he ends the phone conversion. He puts on his shirt and shoes.

“I’m need some air.” Now he takes his phone, walks out his room, out of his house and into his garage. A black 1981 Camaro Z28 comes out, going down the driveway and drives off.

(Japan and those cherry blossom trees, since it’s spring, I might be able to find it.) As he gets on the main road, he turns on the radio with Thievery Corporation - Warning Shots playing, making his way through the night life traffic until he was able to find it and parks his car in front the school and turns the radio and engine off.

The man sits back examining the school and shakes his head.

“The gates are closed and locked. I should come back with a tank and break those walls down. The hell y’all think this is. People that don’t stop those kinds of people are miggas that are desperate to bang something, bastards that will their dick in something cute and crazy, white knights and fakes. And I bet one of my classic cars, that these teachers allow that stuff to happen. These will be the ones that allow these problems to be normalized, and when they get checked for it, watch these hacks play victim and stupid. Wouldn’t be surprised if their still trying to uphold some status quo, cause now it’s gonna be destroyed.”

He turns the engine back on.

“Let’s see how you like it when a man beater gets touched Japan, and there’s gonna be no O.C. that can keep me out of it.” And drives off, all the way back to his place.

Back at his place, He goes back to the computer and starts looking in deep and digs deeper.

“Dammit! That girl didn’t tell me about the other three. What the hell!?” He takes off his shirt, heads over to the closet and hangs it back up. Takes off his shoes and switches to his flip flops. Then he gets the cane and walks out of his house, and sits on the steps. Putting his hands on face and rubs it in annoyance.

You should’ve told us how you felt

The day you stepped in the light

We probly would’ve tolerated you anyway

Oohhhhhh yeaaaaa

But instead you led us on to believe that you

Were ready for the collapse

Ohhhhh mannn

Now it’s here-ere-ere

Tell us whyyy?

Did you

Say that you were ready for the collapse

When you knew that

Hardly ever think of our feelings again

Tell us whyyy?

Ohhh why didn’t you man?

Say that you were ready for the fall

And now you’re screwed even though

The rain drops took your spine

Tell us Inoueeee

Ohhh nooo

You hurt yourself so badly

As the man claps his hands together and sighs in frustration, there’s a lady red hair with red eyes and glasses blows smoke, at the same time he did, as she’s looking at the pictures… of those people from that exact school.


End file.
